beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Aki Mikato
"Als je vindt dat iemand een slechte blayder is dan heb je het mis. Iedreen is goed op zijn eigen manier en daar moet je fier op zijn en niet zo debielig doen. Dus kijk eerst in de spiegel voor je handelt." Uiterlijk Aki heeft een abrikoos kleurige huidje en grote hemelblauwe ogen. Haar gezicht is ovalig. Ze heeft een klein wipneusje en haar lippen zijn niet helemaal vol. Haar kin is een beetje puntig, maar niet echt een punt. Haar ogen zijn niet te groot en ook niet te klein, dus eigenlijk middelmatig. Ze heeft lang golvend goudblond haar tot aan het midden van haar rug. Ze draagt een hrijze haaband met roze bloemetjes op. Ze heeft meestal een roze jurkje aan met witte accenten dat tot haar knieën komt. Ze draagt roze ballerina's in de herfst en in de winter roze botinnen. In de lente en de zomer draagt ze witte balerina's. Nu heeft ze haar stijl en haar haar. Ze draagt nu een mouwloos sailor T-shirtje, met een zwarte kraag met een gele streep aan elke kant en aan het einde van die kraag hangt een strikje. Ze draagt een zwart shortje met een gele riem. Ze draagt zwarte armwarmers die tot haar ellebogen komen. Ze heeft haar kaar geknipt tot schouderlengte, en heeft er vier speldjes en een grote witte strik in geplaatst. Persoonlijkheid Aki lijkt op het eerste zicht erg op een verwend nest en gedroeg zich ook zo in het begin. Na een paar tochten met haar team ontdekte Myuu, Kyoya en Nile dat het kwam door te weinig aandacht van haar ouders (Veroorzaakt door haar zus). Aki is een kwetsbaar meisje en zeer gevoelig. Na haar diva fase en haar rivaliteit met Myuu, want Aki viel eerst ook op Gingka, werd ze een aardig, vriendeijk en lief meisje. Aki heeft een zeer grote mond en is niet bereid om op te geven na de eerste keer. Aki kan niet koken, maar ze is bereid het te leren. Aki houdt nog steeds contact met haar broer en vader, maar vermijd liever haar moeder en zus. Aki is soms stoer, maar als het er op aankomt, is ze bang. Maar haar koppigheid en moed helpen haar er weer bovenop. Maar na haar aardige fase wordt ze weer de diva als voorheen en denkt dat ze iedereen kan toppen en al. Daarom haat Myuu haar en zij haat Myuu's opschepperige gedrag. Later, in de toekomst, is Aki niet erg veel verandert. Ze is nog steeds de diva van toen en geeft het zelfs over aan haar kinderen. Maar telkens als ze Haru ziet, krijgt ze een woede-aanval en wilt haar niets liever dan dood hebben. Het kind van haar geliefde Gingka en dat kreng van een Myuu. Ja, later heeft ze nog altijd gevoelens voor Gingka en als Nile dat ontdekt, verlaat hij haar en neemt één van de drie kinderen mee, hun zoon Len. Aki bleef achter met haar twee dochters Kui en Risa. Dat deed haar niet heel vee, maar telkens als ze Myuu en Gingka zag, brak haar hart. Maar niet voor lang... Geschiedenis Aki is geboren in Glinsterstad, maar toen ze 3 jaar werd, verhuisde ze naar Italië met haar ouders omdat haar moeder heimwee kreeg. Aki is geboren op 21 september. Aki groeide op in Italië met haar rijke ouders Akira en Akiko Mikato. Aki heeft 5 jaar lang als enig kind geleefd en wenste altijd om een broer of zusje te hebben. Na die 5 jaar werd haar wens vervuld. Haar broer Iakyo werd geboren op 13 juni. Aki was zo blij met de geboorte van haar broer Iakyo dat ze hem al direct vertroedelde. Na nog 2 jaar keerden ze terug naar Japan en kreeg Aki nog een zusje: Ming-Ming. Aki vond Ming-Ming eerst leuk, maar nadat Ming-Ming eten over Aki had gegooid, vond Aki haar irritant. Op 8 jarige leeftijd kreeg Aki haar eerste vriendje: Yuki Mizusawa. Maar deze relatie hield niet lang stand door ruzies en veel verschillen tussen de twee. Na de breuk met Yuki was Aki een jaar lang depressief. Na 5 jaar ging ze er alleen op uit met haar bey Anhk Bastet om een sterke blader te worden. Na 2 jaar deed Aki mee aan de kwalificatie toernooien in Afrika en werd ze de reserve speler van Team Wild Fang . Relatie Nile Aki zag Nile eerst gewoon als goede vriend en als beste maat. Ze vond dat ze hem alles kon vertellen. Na haar liefdesverdriet om Gingka die met Myuu ging, ging ze huilend bij Nile op de stoep staan en legde ze alles aan hem uit. Nile steunde en troostte haar en bleef voor haar op de hele nacht. Hij waakte over haar en dat raakte Aki echt. Aki werd toen op slag verliefd op hem en vergat Gingka als sneeuw voor de zon. Ze durfde hem niets te zeggen, maar nadat Nile dacht dat Aki verliefd was op Kyoya en hij daardoor verdrietig werd en het toegaf, gaf ze het eindelijk zelf toe en werden ze een koppel. Later is het gebleken dat ze nooit van hem heeft gehouden en dus verlaat hij haar met hun zoon Len. Yuki Misuzawa Yuki is Aki's allerbeste vriend en eerste geliefde. Ze waren zwaar verliefd op elkaar en gingen zeker een jaar uit met elkaar. Maar door te veel ruzie en verschillen maakten ze het uit met elkaar. Yuki vond dit de juiste beslissing en Aki dacht dat het ook de juiste was. Maar na een week van de breuk werd ze heel deprissief en bleef depri voor zeker een jaar lang. Na haar deprissieve tijd ging ze op reis. Toen ze zich aansloot bij Team Wild Fang dacht ze echt dat ze Yuki nooit meer zou zien. Maar toen ze zich bij Gingka en zijn groep sluitte, zag ze hem weer en besloten ze om weer gewoon vrienden te worden. Gingka Hagane Aki had eerst een oogje op Gingka en was Myuu's lliefdesrivaal. Aki flirtte er op los om te proberen Gingka's aandacht te trekken. Gingka gaf haar onbewust aandacht en kwetste Myuu diep en maakte haar verschrikkelijk jaloers. Toen hij dat door had, ging hij op een date met Aki om Myuu jaloerser te maken. Maar hij wist niet dat hij Myuu kwetste en ze hem de hele tijd vermeed. Aki zag dit als een kans om hem te vertellen over haar gevoelens. Maar spijtig genoeg waren die niet wederzijds. Gingka legde uit dat hij van Myuu hield en met haar uitging om Myuu jaloers te maken. Aki's hart brak en toen ging ze naar Nile. Nile steunde haar en toen werd ze verliefd op Nile. Na ze een koppel werd met Nile werd ze vrienden met Gingka. Battles Aki is een... blader. Beyblades Aki allereerste en enigste beyblade is Ankh Bastet C145 HD. Special Move's *'Godess Eye: '''Aki's eerste special move. *'Godess Power: 'Aki's tweede special move. *'Tempel of Love: 'Aki's nieuwste special move. Citaten *"Ik ben nooit gestopt van hem te houden! En hij zou van mij moeten houden en niet van jou! Monster!" ''(Tegen Myuu) *"Ik haat je. Er is maar één iemand die ik meer haat dat jou en dat is je zus." (Tegen Ryuga) *"Jij en papa zijn de enige die ik nog heb." (Tegen Iakyo). Weetjes *Aki betekent letterlijk "Herfst" of "Geboren in de herfst" in het Japans. *Aki heeft altijd alleen maar oog gehad voor Gingka *Aki's moeder Akiko is Italiaans. *Aki neemt alleen nog contact op met haar broer en haar vader. *Aki's bey Bastet kreeg ze van haar vader die de bey vond in Egypte terwijl hij er een archeologische opgraving was aan het doen. Galerij Aki Mikato.jpg Aki 2.jpg Aki als baby.jpg Aki en Iakyo.jpg Aki en Ming-Ming.jpg Aki.jpg Aki.png Aki and Iakyo Cute.jpeg Aki and Iakyo gaming.jpg Aki and Iakyo listing to music.jpg Aki and Iakyo Winter.jpg Aki and Iakyo!!!! Cute =3!!.jpg Aki Chibi.png Aki Christmas.jpg Aki Cosplay.jpg Aki cycling.jpg Aki Halloween.jpg Aki in Bikini.jpg Aki Valentine.jpg Aki Winter.jpg Aki with BunnyBoo.jpg Aki with glasses.jpg Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Aki